A typical data tape cartridge has a housing that encloses a pair of rotatably mounted tape hubs about which data storage tape, e.g., magnetic tape, is wound. The tape hubs are each mounted around a central tape hub pin, which typically fixes the tape hub in place along two coordinate axes while allowing the tape hub to rotate freely. A belt-driven tape cartridge may include a drive roller, a belt, two or more belt rollers, and a tape access door. A drive mechanism drives a drive puck, which in turn drives the drive roller to move the belt. The belt causes the tape to move from one tape hub to the other. Tape hub pins typically are interference fit into a hole formed in the data cartridge baseplate, which forms part of the data cartridge housing. The interference fit fixes the hub pin at one end to provide an axis of rotation for the tape hub.